Fix You
by hannahb9202
Summary: Rated M for future chapters. Story written for Operation levity tag on Tumblr. And don't forget to check out if there is a poll for what you would like to happen in upcoming chapters. Story starts in between Seasons 2 and 3. Please R&R and Caryl on!
1. Undeserving

**A/N: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters! Please R&R. Part of Operation Levity. And check out my blog to get the link for the voting for Chapter 2! .com**

* * *

Carol Peletier was never known for her outstanding looks or her bravery. That was something her husband made sure of. Her dead, dead husband. She was used to hearing things about how bad she was in bed, how disgusting she was to look at. And no one ever told her differently, so how was she ever to believe something else? But, lately, something was changing inside of her. Something was making her feel pretty. Something was making her feel strong. Something was making her think that he whole life had been a lie. And that something was a man. A man named Daryl Dixon. He stirred something inside of her that she hadn't felt in years. Something that after being married to Ed after only a few short months, she thought she would never feel again. She felt alive in a world full of dead. And that was something truly remarkable.

Daryl Dixon was never known for his loving heart or his relations with woman. That was something his father and brother made sure of. He was used to being beat, being told that he was no good. He had grown to it, built his life around it. He believed the things he had been told. Believed that he was never going to be as strong as his brother. Believed that he was a piece of redneck trash. But, something was changing the way he saw himself. Something was making him feel needed, feel important. Something was making him think that he was worth more than just a one night stand. Something was making him feel like he had never really been worth more than he was right now. And that something was a woman. A woman name Carol Peletier. She brought out feelings he never thought he could have. Feelings he never thought he deserved.

But, he knew she would never see him in that way. Yes, he needed her. No one else really looked out for her. Not with Lori and the baby, and Carl. No one ever thought about Carol. But, he did. He knew the things he felt for her were something that she could never feel for him. He knew that Merle was right about him. And as much as he wanted to leave. To run away from the only person he felt comfortable around, he knew he couldn't. The group needed him. Rick was making decision left and right that half the time even he had a hard time understanding. And they needed him to lead the way. To set a path. That if the redneck who needed no one was able to follow in line behind the ex-cop, they should too. Not to mention they needed the extra hands. He was good at killing the walkers, the best at bringing in game for them to eat. They all needed him, but not in the way he wanted her to need him.

Every time he would have thoughts about her, dreams that burned into his brain, he felt guilty. She could only ever seem him as one of the group. As a friend because they were on the outskirts. That was all it would ever be. And he had grown to be okay with that. As long as he knew she was safe, he could live with only being her friend.

Besides, he had no clue what he would do if it were anything different. Sure, he had his experiences in the past with women. Many women. But, none that he could remember the names of the day after. None that made him want to make a life with them. He could never be what she deserved. Even in this world, she deserved so much better. He would only hurt her in the long run.

Carol always wondered what it would be like to hold him at night. To run her hands through his shaggy hair, but she never acted. She was too scared of rejection. Because she knew that was what she would get. Rejected.

She knew he would never see her in that way. He needed someone prettier, someone full of life. Not some old hag that let her husband beat her. Not a mother who couldn't protect her own child. He needed someone strong and beautiful. He didn't need another burden in a life full of heartaches.

She was well aware of the fact that they could only ever be friends. She had accepted that long ago. Sure, they flirted. But, she knew that was just him entertaining her. Him being nice to her. Nothing more, nothing less. She knew that was just need for human contact.

Sometimes, late at night, in whatever hell they were camped up in, she thought about telling him. Telling him something she had had a hard time admitting to herself. Telling a man that she knew could never look at her in that way, that she loved him. But, she didn't. She kept her mouth shut. Because true to what Ed had always told her, she was a coward. She couldn't even find the courage in the middle of whatever nightmare this world was, to tell someone how she truly felt about them. All because she was scared to find out what she already knew. That he could never feel that way about her.

So, neither one would ever make a move. Neither one would ever accept the love they deserved. they were both too scared, too broken.

* * *

"I found a place we might be able to stay for a few days. It's an old house, only three rooms. Middle of nowhere." Rick explained as he walked closer to his son, "Me and Daryl checked it out yesterday, cleared the place out."

"A few days here a few days there. When does it ever stop Rick?" Lori, mother-to-be, questioned her husband. They all knew how scared she was. They all knew the tension that filled the room anytime her and her husband were both standing in the same quarters, but no one ever spoke of it. At least, not to either of them.

Carol placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "They will find us somewhere. We have at least three months before you are due. It is only a matter of time before we find somewhere more stable." She wasn't sure if any of this was true. But, sometimes in this world, lies were the only comfort they could afford.

"Carol is right. We are looking, Lori. We will find somewhere." Rick's voice failed to have any belief behind his words. He had almost given up, it seemed. If it wasn't for his little boy urging him on, they were all sure he would have crumbled under the immense pressure by now. They all heard Lori's scoff and the way Rick sighed, but they all pretended not to. "Alright, it's time we lose as many cars as possible. We will pick some up if we have to, but for right now, we need to save all the gas we have. Lori and Carl will be riding with me and I'd prefer if Hershel and Beth did, as well. Glenn, Maggie there is enough room in the truck with T-Dog for the two of you. And Daryl, if you don't mind havin' Carol on the back of your bike, she can ride with you. If the weather gets bad, we can pick up something else for the two of you. But, for now, we are running out of options and fuel."

Carol looked at Daryl almost awkwardly, having not rode on the bike since the farm got overrun a few months back. She wondered if he hated the idea of having to haul her around. But, he didn't say anything against their leader's words, so she assumed he saw the reasoning behind it.

"When we get there, we will divvy up some food. Get the rooms all situated. But, we need to get there before, nightfall. Should only take a few hours, but we might as well get a jump on it, now." Rick finished his plans for now and headed off towards his car. She knew the order they would go in. Daryl and herself leading the way. Rick behind them, and T-Dog bringing up the rear.

She wondered if the house was truly safe. How long they would actually be able to stay there before the inevitable happened.

"You comin' or what?" The gruff voice bringing her attention back to the present. Without a word, she slipped onto the back of his bike, holding on tightly to his hips as the engine roared to life.


	2. Tears of an Angel

**A/N: I don't own the show or the characters. Please read&review! No voting for this Chapter, but there will be voting at the end of Chapter 3! So, stay tuned! **

* * *

She loved being on the back of his bike. Not for the fact that her body got to be pressed up against his. Not for the fact that she could breathe in his scent. Not for the fact that he didn't seem to mind her arms wrapped tightly around his waist or her head resting lightly on his back. No, those were reasons she didn't allow herself to think of. At least, not ones she allowed herself to think of in the daylight hours. She loved riding on the back of his bike for the silence. It gave her a chance to think, or not think, whichever she felt like in that moment.

On some days, she thought of her little girl. The way her face would light up with every smile. On others, she thought of the impending dooms they faced. The constant threats of walkers and other people. Sometimes, she lightly drifted off to sleep, but he would always notice. Whenever he felt her arms go slightly limp around him, he would remove one hand from the handles of his bike and place it on her arms, giving it a good shake. She would always sit upright, tighten her arms back around him.

She never allowed herself to enjoy the pleasures of being so close to him because she knew it would only bring her heartache. her mind had gone there a few times, before she could stop it, but as soon as an image appeared in her head, she would shake it off. He was her friend, nothing more. And if he knew some of the things that came to her mind while she slept, he probably wouldn't even want to still be her friend. Who would want Carol Peletier lusting after them, anyhow?

The slowing of the bike and the sound of the engine coming to a stop made her raise her head from her back. The house that they were staying in was off the side of the road quite a ways. Seemed like a singular house, so not many walkers to worry themselves about. Plus, any that had been there rick and Daryl had cleaned out. But, something still felt odd about this place. Carol couldn't place her finger on it, but definitely odd.

She didn't realize that she had been holding onto Daryl while she continued to stare at the wood building until his gruff voice cut through the thick Georgia air, "You gonna hop off or we gun' sit here all night?" She shook her head, gave a quick smile, and threw her legs over one side of the bike. She let her feet drop to the ground and stood up silently.

The other cars were piling in behind them, now. But, Daryl was staring at her a stern look on his face. "Listen, fore we go in there, I needa talk to ya." She wasn't sure what it was about, but she perked her ears up making it known that she was listening to whatever it was he had to say. "There musta been a lil' girl that lived here. She musta turned first, we found her body in one of the rooms. We took it out, but her room was a mess. Blood everywhere. Ain't no one gonna be sleepin in that room. And I don't wantcha goin' in there. Understood?"

Carol took in everything he was saying to her, word by word. That must have been the feeling she had felt in her stomach upon seeing the house. She nodded, letting him know he wouldn't go in there. Letting him know she would keep herself away from what would only cause a breakdown.

Everyone was getting out of their own cars now, making there way to her and Daryl, forming a circle of some sort. Rick was the last one to make his way over, carrying a few things for inside. The leader of their group seemed to be deteriorating. Lack of sleep, constant arguing with his wife, trying to keep a look out for all of them. Carol felt bad for him. She had been angry when they had first left the farm, but she had made peace with that. He was only trying to protect them all.

"Alright, guys. I was thinking it over on the way here. Daryl is going to take first watch. Me, Lori, and Carl are gonna take one of the rooms. Hershel, Beth you can have one of the others. And Maggie and Glenn. That's if everyone doesn't mind. There are two couches, one in a study of some sort, the other in the living room. So everyone will have a comfortable place to rest tonight. I'll take second watch." Rick paused, waiting to see if anyone had any arguments. When no one spoke, he continued. "There is a room, all the way to the back of the hall on the right. Don't go in there." For a brief second, Carol could swear his eyes fell upon her, but they were gone so quick she couldn't be sure. "We will split up the food inside. House is already clear, so let's go on and get in."

Carol fell in step with the rest of the group, all of them dredging towards the door. She didn't mind the fact she didn't get a bed. She understood why the rest did, they all had someone to share it with. Plus, she was happy just to not be sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag for another night. This would be a good change, even if it only lasted for a short amount of time.

When the group all made it in, dropping their bags and weapons in various places among the house, Daryl stayed in the kitchen. He knew he was going to be on first watch and there was really no reason to put all his stuff down. He stood awkwardly by the counter, waiting for everyone to return to the kitchen. Watching them all as they went off into their own rooms and came back holding nothing.

Once everyone had made their way back, Rick let the group pick out their own cans of food. They all sat around, making small talk. No one wanted to ask the obvious questions. How long could they stay here? How close were they to a town to make runs? Was there a chance for a herd of walkers to come?

But, no one seemed to worry about these things. At least, not for tonight. Tonight they were going to enjoy the small piece of peace they could let themselves relish in. Tomorrow they were ask the questions that none wanted to know the answers to.

After everyone ate and started sectoring off into their own spaces, Daryl found himself staring at Carol. She was deep in focus, or just completely not in focus at all. She was staring into her can of food and he couldn't figure out why, since he had seen her shuffle the last bites down minutes ago. She seemed to be in a world of her own and that worried him. In his opinion, the faster they got out of this house, the one with pictures of a little girl not much younger than Sophia hanging around the house, the better. He and Rick had found a pretty promising location for them to go, anyhow. They were planning to discuss their discovery with the group the next day, knowing everyone would be exhausted tonight. He took one last, long gaze at the woman the stirred things up in him he didn't want to think of at all, and made his way outside to take watch.

Carol noticed him leaving and whatever daydream she had been in, she stashed away. She realized it was only her and Lori still sitting in the room. "You should get some rest. It's not everyday we have actual mattresses and cushions to sleep on. It'll be good for you, for the baby." She gave her friend a small smile and stood up. She had chosen to take the study, instead of the living room. Less foot traffic, more privacy. And T-Dog hadn't seemed to mind.

Her body seemed to collapse almost immediately onto the couch, but that didn't mean she fell asleep. No, of course not. She curled her feet up behind her and stared at the ceiling. This was when she let her mind wander to things she knew could never happen. These were the moments she allowed herself to dream, even while being awake. Things of Sophia popped into her mind, like if she was still here. She had images of the little girl being alive and running into her arms. Things of Daryl popped into her mind. She had flashes of skin, scars, and heat. Flashes that she knew she needed to quit thinking of, but couldn't force herself to stop. Even when the images in her head caused a heat in her stomach she couldn't quite put a finger on, she couldn't stop. Couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like to kiss the scars that spanned his back. What it would feel like to have his tongue lacing kisses along her neck, along her abdomen, along her breast, along her most sensitive areas. How it would feel to have him inside of her. She wasn't sure if he had had much experience with women, but she knew he would be better than Ed. Not that she would ever find out. She gave a deep sigh and tried closing her eyes to get some rest, knowing it wouldn't come.

Daryl sat outside on the porch, watching the black skies and dark outlines of tree swaying. He knew they were safe, at least for a good night or two, but he knew being careful was how they'd managed to make it this far. He wondered if Carol was getting any sleep._ 'Stop wonderin' bout that damn woman. She ain't yours. She ain't gonna be yours.' _He told himself. It was the same thing he always told himself and every time it somehow made him angry at her. Why did she have to lean on him all the time? Why did she always have to make sure he was okay? He was capable without her pestering, without any of them.

After what seemed like hours, he heard the door creak open. Turning his head to see the ex-cop, he jumped off the railing he had been sitting on. "I can keep watchin' if ya want."

"No, thank you. Lori's idea of a good night's rest is making me sleep on the floor while she complains about one thing or the other."

"Sorry, man." Daryl didn't take much of a liking to Lori, that was obvious. But, he knew she was afraid. Carol had told him to go easy on her several times.

Rick drew in a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "I know this is hard on her, hard on everyone. But, it just seems like I can't do anything right, anymore. No matter what, something isn't good enough for Lori. I just want to keep her safe. Her and that baby, but she's still mad at me over Shane. Or something." He was beginning to trail off and Daryl knew he didn't talk to most people the way he talked to him. They were friends, just like him and Carol. Rick trusted him and despite everything, Daryl had faith in the man.

"I know, man. Carol keeps telling' me it's jus the pregnancy thing. It'll get better. After tomorra, when we tell em' all bout the prison." He wasn't sure if anything he was saying was true, but there was no reason to take away all of Rick's hope.

"Yeah, I hope so. Get some rest. We got a long day ahead tomorrow." Daryl nodded his head at Rick's words and turned to go inside.

He knew where his feet were taking him. Right to the living room, he would sleep in the chair that sat next to the couch. he would just have to tune out T's snoring. But, a noise caught his attention. A shuffling coming from the study where Carol was. He didn't know why, but he felt obligated to go check on her. See what was going on.

When he turned the corner, he gave a knock on the door to the study. A small one, making sure she was awake.

"Daryl?" He heard her voice, barely a whisper. Taking that as a cue to let himself in, he opened up the door, shutting it after he slipped into the room.

"Whatchu doin awake woman? Ya need ta be gettin' some rest." He saw her face in the darkness and he could see small streaks glistening. She must have been crying.

"Sorry, can't sleep. I just keep wondering if Sophia was scared." She didn't go into detail, knowing Daryl would know what she meant.

Daryl didn't know how to respond. He just stood against the door, watching her.

"Come sit." He watched her pat the couch, but didn't move. "Please." Damn woman. he could never say no to her, not when she was like this. He moved across the room in a quick stride, sitting as far away from her on the couch as possible. But, of course, she had to scoot closer to him, her knees barely brushing his thighs.

"You don't needa be thinkin bout them things right now, woman. You need ta be sleepin."

She didn't speak, but brought her face up to meet his. And something in his eyes made her feel another small breakdown surfacing. She couldn't help it when her body began to shake. She had never really allowed herself to mourn and this seemed like a good place to do it. To get it all out so she could focus the next day. She thought if she could allow herself to cry now, she wouldn't have to do it again. At least, not like this. Her sobs were now rocking her body and she felt strong arms wrapping around her.

Daryl wasn't sure what to do with this woman crying in front of him, so he did the only thing that seemed right, he held her. He pulled her close and tight into an embrace. He held her until he felt her body quit rocking, quit shaking. He knew the worst was over.

She drew back when she felt the final sob leave her body. It felt good to finally get it all out, to finally let her pain release into the world. And it felt good that Daryl had comforted her. She looked back into his eyes and gave a quick, sincere smile. She wanted to let him know that she was alright, that she was going to be alright.

Something in that moment changed between them. The air around them got thick and they seemed to stare at each other for a much longer time the necessary. He wasn't sure why, but he brought a hand up lightly to her face. He used his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears staining her face. He didn't know what he was doing or why when he drew his face closer to hers, but she wasn't pulling away. She was simply waiting. He pushed forward and his lips brushed hers. Her lips were soft and smooth and his own lips seemed to mold around her tinier ones perfectly. He paused for a moment as if forgetting what to do, but when she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, his memory regained their senses. Daryl began moving his lips, feeling hers moving with his. His hands pushed on her back, bringing her face as close as he could get it.

They continued the kiss for as long as they could, until she broke away for air. When the eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed snapped open and he saw her face, he practically threw her off of him.

"Daryl.." She couldn't find the words to say, but she feared if she said nothing, he would run. "Daryl, please don't go. Talk to me."

His breathing was coming in sharp inhales. How could he have let himself take advantage of her like that? He was no good for her. And the only way a Dixon knew how to deal with hurt was to hurt back. He knew it was wrong, but in that moment he couldn't stop himself. He would say anything to get her to stop looking at him with whatever her face was conjuring up. Anger? Disgust? He couldn't tell in the dark, but he was sure those were among the many thing roaming through her head. "Stupid bitch. Ya need ta quit cryin all the damn time. Ain't no one fellin' sorry for ya anymore. Need ta learn to take care of yourself. I get it. Ya lost yer daughter, but that wasn't no one's fault but your own." He didn't wait for her response, knowing it would hurt her most if he up and left. So, that was what he did. He ran outside, past Rick and into the woods. A simple 'Goin huntin or some shit.', thrown over his shoulder to the man as he past. He would be back in the morning and hopefully that damn woman would leave him be.

Carol sat there in a stunned silence. His words had cut her deep. She wasn't sure why they hurt so bad this time. Maybe, it was because they were said only a moment after she had felt his body pressed against hers. A moment after she had felt him press his lips to hers. She knew why he was acting this way. She knew it was a mistake to him. He had only done it to get her to shut up. She didn't mean anything to him. No more than any other member of the group did. She felt like curling up in a ball and hiding forever, but she knew that wasn't a possibility. Instead, she let tears from something completely different than earlier surface in her eyes. He was right, she needed to learn to get along by herself. She needed to quit relying on him, quit letting her mind wander to things that would never be between them because he would never want a woman like her.


	3. A Little Talk

**A/N: I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters. Please Read&Review! Also, there is a poll for the next chapter! So, make sure to check it out!**

* * *

The sunrise and sounds of feet moving about woke Carol with a start. She had thought she wouldn't be able to sleep, but after all the crying she had done the night before, she had exhausted herself. At first, she questioned whether the kiss and the words Daryl had said to her were even real, or just another nightmare. But, she knew she couldn't be that lucky. She knew it had happened. She knew that he had said unforgivable things.

She pushed herself off the couch and made her way out of the room. Lori was up, scavenging through the cabinets. T-Dog was sitting at the table, looking at a book he'd found. Hershel was sitting on the couch in the living room watching Beth and Carl as they played a card game. Maggie and Glenn were still sleeping and Daryl and Rick were no where to be found.

"Need any help? Sorry, I wasn't up sooner." Carol apologized to Lori as she moved to stand beside her friend.

"You needed to rest, Carol. You are always up doing things for everyone else. You gotta sleep, sometime." She pulled out a bag of crackers from the last cabinet. She held it up, letting Carol observe them. "I found a few jars of peanut butter, too. They are only a few months out of date, but they haven't even been opened. I figure it'll be safe enough to spread onto these."

Carol nodded her head, "I'm sure you are right. Sounds like you found us all something to eat for breakfast." She gave the woman with the growing belly a smile and took a seat next to T-Dog. "Whatcha rea-?" Her voice was cut-off by the sound of the front door slamming open. She swallowed the deep lump that had formed in her throat at the sight of Daryl and Rick coming into the house. Daryl had a few rabbits strung over his shoulder and she knew that would be for supper. She couldn't help the queasy feeling she was getting in her stomach at being in the same room with the man.

Daryl made sure to get back by morning. He had found a few pieces of meat for them to eat later in the day and him and Rick needed to discuss things away from the group, before they told the rest of them anything. The entire time he was out in the woods, he tried to think of anything besides Carol. Anything besides the kiss they had shared and the words he had said after. When he returned, him and Rick talked over a few things, giving everyone time to wake up. When they had finished going over their plain, they went inside the house.

"Can everyone come in the kitchen for a minute? We have some things we all need to talk about." Rick's voice was loud and carried through the house. Slowly, Hershel, Beth, and Carl made their way into the room. Lori took a seat across from Carol and T-Dog sat his book down. "Alright, Daryl and I - where in the hell are Maggie and Glenn? I swear those two are going at it like rabbits…" He froze, giving an embarrassed smile in Hershel's direction. "I'm sorry, I'm sure that's not-"

"No, no. It's alright. Damn kids can't keep their hands off one another." Hershel shook his head and everyone seemed to burst out laughing. Even, Daryl had a smirk on his face. Somehow, though they were both admittedly trying to avoid it, Carol and Daryl locked eyes. Both of their smiles disappearing. Carol was glad for the sounds coming from the hallway, signaling the arrival of the two members that had been the subject of conversation. It gave her a reason to turn her head away.

When Maggie and Glenn appeared, everyone tried to stifle a few laughs under their breath. The two seemed to be genuinely confused, but before they could ask questions Rick's voice boomed through the air once again, "Okay, okay. As I was saying, we all have some things to discuss. Some pretty important things. Daryl and I have been searching for somewhere to stay more permanently. We can't always be out on the move, running around like this. We found a place that we think could work. We would have to fix it up and clear the walkers. But, we think there is a real chance we could make it work. There is a town not too far from it that we can go to for runs. It's pretty secluded though, so not much a chance of anyone finding us. We would be secure there." It seemed like he was leaving something out, something that he was worried the group might not take too well to. Carol could tell by the look on his face, there was something he wasn't saying.

Rick turned to Daryl, almost a silent plea, asking him to tell them where it was they were going. Daryl gave a small nod. "The place…it's a prison. But, it's safe, once we get the walkers outta there." He didn't add on anything else. He knew they would all have to get used to the idea.

"A prison? Really? You want me to raise my baby, our baby, in a prison?" Lori was the first to speak, her question being directed at Rick. Rick didn't answer, only putting his head down. No one else seemed to be arguing. Daryl took a moment to look back at Carol again, who was staring at her friend. There was something in her face that in the light of day could not be mistaken for anything else. Pain and hurt. He had done that. He had put that look on her face and it made him angrier than he was before.

"At least it's a place to raise the damn kid. I know it ain't ideal or nothin'. But, we wouldn't be havin to move around and constantly look over our shoulders. You could be grateful for once. The man did whatcha asked. Found a place we could stay. Found a place we wouldn't hafta leave." He had a bitterness behind his voice, one that only a Dixon could muster up. No one dared speak. Not to him or Lori. They all knew it was the best option and even though he was sure they didn't agree with the way he put it, they didn't disagree with what he had said. Lori didn't talk back, but got up from the table and went into the room she had slept in. Rick was close on her heels. "Now, the only problem is we gotta clear out the walkers. Make it safe. Me and Rick can't do it alone. We need help. We was thinkin T-Dog and Glenn. Hershel we would like ya to stay here, keep an eye on everyone."

"I'd like to help." Maggie spoke up. She was a fighter, everyone could see that.

Daryl nodded, the more help the better. "That's fine." He noticed her put a hand on Glenn's arm, reassuring him that she would be okay.

A soft voice threw him off guard, "I would like to help, too. I might not be the best shot, but if they come close enough, I can stab them." Carol didn't look up from the table. She knew he wasn't going to like it, but what gave him the right to make decisions for her?

"Hell no. You ain't goin' in there with us. Ya need to be here."

"It's not your choice, Daryl. I'm capable and if I want to help, I will. You don't get a choice in what I do." Her words were as cold as ice and when she brought her face up to meet his, he noticed the anger behind them. He didn't say anything, not in front of the rest of the group. Instead, he strode over to her and grabbed her arm forcefully, pulling her out of her chair and dragging her out of them room, all the way outside.

"Let go." Her voice was stern when they made it through the doors. He knew he hadn't grabbed her hard enough to hurt her, but she obviously didn't want his hands anywhere near her at this point.

"I said you ain't goin'. That means you ain't goin'." He spat his words at her, trying to contain the rage.

Carol let out a scoff. "I am going. You were the one who told me I needed to learn to take care of myself. So, that is what I am doing." Without another word, she turned and went back into the house. She heard him cursing and a loud bang, but she was too upset with him to care.


	4. Plans Gone Wrong

**A/N: I don't own the show! Please read and review! And there is a poll after this chapter, so vote! Thanks for reading! Caryl on!**

* * *

On the way to the prison, no one spoke. Rick drove with T-Dog in the passenger seat. Maggie and Glenn huddled close together in the back seat, while Carol, who had chosen not to ride with Daryl on the bike, pressed herself up against the door, looking out the window. She thought about how angry he had been with her, but she wondered if he really had the right. Sure, he didn't want her in harm's way, but she was in no more harm than the rest of them. Plus, hadn't he made it clear that he didn't want her? She had always feared rejection from him, and made it to where she stopped herself from bring in the position to be rejected, but he had come to her and done it on his own. She realized that the moment their lips touched, he must've figured out he didn't want her. Who would want _her_? Definitely, not Daryl Dixon.

Daryl led the way to the prison on his bike, pissed that Carol had come along. Pissed that when they were out there, he knew he would be keeping an extra eye on her. He was angry with himself for saying such horrible things to her. For kissing her in the first place. She never would have wanted that. He shook his head at the thought. How _stupid_ was he?

The arrival on the only dirt road that led up to the prison, signaled for all of them to put any thoughts they were carrying outside of their minds, at least for the moment. When the vehicle came to a stop, Carol quickly opened up her door. She needed to be out of the car. It seemed ever since Daryl's little outburst involving her coming, they were on everyone's minds. She had heard Beth and Maggie whispering before everyone left about whether or not her and Daryl were together. She had ignored them and continued on with her own business, but she wondered how many people actually thought she and Daryl were together?

Carol made sure to stand next to T-Dog as Rick instructed them on what to do. It seemed they needed to clear out the walkers inside the gate, Rick had already made sure no more could get in. Then, they would clear out a section of the prison. And finally, they would drag all the bodies to a corner of the yard and burn them. It all seemed so simple, but looking at how many walkers were just inside the gates, she knew it would be anything, but.

"We aren't going to be using our guns. We plan on staying in a circle, that way everyone's backs are protected." Rick looked everyone over. "We all ready?"

Everyone mumbled their answers, except Daryl who was giving her the scariest glare she had ever seen. So, yes, still mad.

Once Daryl got the signal from Rick, he opened the gates and waited for the group to make their way in. After they pushed passed him, he closed the gates and locked them. He joined the circle in between Glenn and T-Dog.

As the walkers came walking towards the group, the all took their turns stabbing and slaying the herds. After what seemed like forever, the yard had been cleared. Rick let the group take a moment to catch their breath. And Daryl realized that maybe he had been wrong about Carol. Maybe, she didn't need him to watch after her. And he wasn't sure if that made him angrier or happy.

A few minutes past and Rick decided it was time to get into the prison. The first door they could find, they entered. C-Block.

The large circle they had formed was too large to get through some of the narrower spaces, so it was decided that Rick and Daryl would go in front of the circle. They were the two most used to being alone fighting, anyways. Everything seemed to be going perfectly when a small herd came from around the corner, much quicker than anyone had expected. They had let their defenses down, thinking the worst was over, but they were wrong. When the herd came, they were all split up into pairs. Maggie with Glenn. Rick and Daryl. And Carol with T-Dog. Being in front, Rick and Daryl got surrounded. In a mess of swinging arms and tangled limbs, Daryl had fallen to the ground with one on top of him. T-Dog had run forward and started stabbing any heads he was close enough to. There were only a few left when Carol noticed that Daryl was about to be bitten and he wasn't fighting. She wasn't sure why, but without thinking she ran forward and stabbed the walker from the back. It went imp and fell forward, smothering Daryl. Rick quickly pushed the walker off and that was when they noticed Daryl's closed eyes and the small pool of blood surrounding his head. When he had fallen, he hadn't been prepared and had split open the back of his head and knocked himself out. Carol jumped down beside him, placing her head on his chest. "He's alive!" She screamed at the rest of the group, who all seemed to be waiting with fear.

"Carol, T-Dog, get him back to the house. Have Hershel patch that up. Go, now! We can take care of the rest. T-Dog, come back for us after." Rick handed out orders. They listened and T-Dog scooped Daryl up in his arms, running the way they had came. Carol was close on his heels. They threw open the gates and Carol made sure to lock them the way Daryl had before. T-Dog pushed Daryl into the car and when Carol climbed in beside him, putting pressure on the back of his head and holding him close to her body, T-Dog didn't ask any questions. He ran over to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat.

The entire way back to the house, Carol kept repetitively making sure Daryl still had a heartbeat. She was praying that he would be okay. She _needed_ him. She cared about him. If he didn't make it out of this okay, she would never be the same.

T-Dog drove as fast as possible on the windy roads. When the arrived to the house, he barely slowed down all the way, before he put the car in park. He honked the horn, trying to get someone's attention from inside. Luckily, as he made his way out of the car, he saw Carl appear in the doorway. "Get Hershel!"

Once they got Daryl inside, Hershel got to work. He took no time stitching up the back of Daryl's head. He noticed the way Carol never left the room and the constant look of fear on her face. "It's just a concussion. He will be awake soon. Don't worry."

Carol gave him a small smile and nodded. "It all happened so fast. I just…I'm just glad he is alive."

Hershel stood up from the kneeling position he had been in next to the bed they had put Daryl in. "Well, from what T-Dog said before he left, it seems the prison will work out. He said they were gonna be burning the bodies. We might be out of this house and into there in the next few days."

"We should be. The last batch of walkers were what caused this-" She motioned to Daryl, "So, I assume Rick will continue on with the rest of the plan."

Hershel placed a hand on her shoulder, "I need you to do something for me. Watch after him tonight. I'm sure Maggie and Glenn won't mind giving up their room for the night." Carol only nodded as Hershel walked out of the room.

She sat silently at the end of the bed, watching out of the windows as darkness began to fall. She was worried about the rest of the group. They should have made it back, by now. But, just as her thoughts got dark, the sound of a car pulling up to the house, allowed her to breathe in the breath she had been holding. Not hearing any commotion, she figured no one else was hurt.

The door slowly creaked open and she saw Rick's face appear in the doorway, "He doing alright?"

"Seems like it." She motioned for him to come in, but he shook his head.

"We got the rest of the block clear, burned the bodies. We are gonna make a run into the first town we can find tomorrow. find supplies, food, anything. Then, me and T-Dog are going back to the prison to look for things there. Get everything set up. We hope that by the day after, we can all go there."

Carol smiled at the thought of finally being somewhere safe, "You did good, Rick." She told him as he re-closed the door.

When the blackness of the sky finally took over completely, Carol figured everyone else had gone to bed. She still hadn't moved from her spot on the end, but she too was getting tired. Hershel had asked her to stay with Daryl tonight and that was what she was going to do. She stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, looking at him to make sure his eyes were still closed. She gently sat down and dragged her feet onto the bed. He was laying flat on his back and Carol slid down into a laying position. She closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. Not until she told him everything she had been feeling. She figured now would be a good time, with him being passed out. She needed to get it out of her system and there was something comforting about the fact that even though she was telling him, she knew he wouldn't remember it.

She turned over to face him, propping her head up on her arm. "Bet you never thought you would be the one to get hurt, I surely never did. You know, in a way, it's almost funny. You were so worried about me going out there, when it looks like I should have been the one worried." She gave a small laugh that quickly drifted into the air, something more serious taking over her body, "All jokes aside, I was terrified when I saw you on the ground like that. I know this is going to sound horrible, but I don't think I was have been as scared if it would have been someone else. And I keep asking myself why. Why you are more important to me than anyone else? And, as much as I tell myself that it's because you searched for my little girl, that you look after me. I know that's not the whole reason, not anymore. You see, it's something more. Something that I had been telling myself was just loneliness, up until you had to go and kiss me. That was when I realized I couldn't keep lying to myself. I can't keep telling myself I don't love you when I do. Not just like friends love one another, I actually _love_ you. I know I could never tell you this if you were awake because I know you would never want someone like me. I'm no good. I'm not pretty or young. You could do so much better, even in this world. So, I keep my mouth shut. I'm sure you realized that you didn't want me to. Because otherwise, why would you get so worked up after that kiss? I mean, I know you aren't really the affectionate type, but still you started the kiss. So, I know. I know you could never love someone like me. And I'm okay with that, I would even be okay if you found someone else, as hard as it would be, I would be okay, as long as I know you are happy. That's all I want. For you to be safe and find some sort of happiness in this hell." Carol realized she was rambling and smiled. She figured she had got it all out, so she didn't feel the need to go on anymore. Plus, she was really tired. She placed a small kiss to the side of Daryl's head, and then turned her body to lay on her back. "Goodnight, Daryl."


	5. Pain Behind Blue Eyes

**A/N: I do not own the characters or the show. Please read and review! A special thanks to froggirl68 (Tumblr name) for looking over this chapter for me! There is a poll for this chapter, so keep that in mind!**

* * *

Daryl's eyes shot open in the middle of the night. A pounding headache immediately made him reach a hand to the back of his head. He could feel the bandage and he gave a sigh. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to let himself get hurt, not when some many people depended on him. Not when Carol- _Oh, God. Carol._ The thought of her made him want to jump out of bed and go find her. But, as he started to move, he heard a soft whimper next to him and realized there was no need to go looking, she was right next to him. He relaxed as he let himself focus on her. She looked peaceful in her sleep. With the light of the moon coming in from the window, she looked positively beautiful.

He sighed, trying to think about the way things had happened at the prison. How had he ended up here? He remembered the walker on him, remembered falling backwards, but after that, he went blank. He figured that was where the bandage on the back of his head, obviously covering up stitches, came into play. But, he remembered something else, too. A voice. Something he normally would have just blamed on a dream, or nightmare, whichever way you wanted to look at him. A soft voice, telling him she loved him. A voice that belonged to the woman lying next to him. Carol. He wanted to believe she hadn't really said those things. But, he knew he couldn't be that lucky. It was too real. Everything she said was too real to not be true.

Daryl felt like shit. He remembered everything she said to him, thinking he couldn't hear her. He allowed himself a brief moment of happiness, his mind on the fact that she loved him. Carol loved him. But, that was gone in a flash. He thought about the rest of the words she had spoken.

'_I know you would never want someone like me. I'm no good. I'm not pretty or young.' _ Daryl shook his head. She was wrong. He did want her. He thought she was beautiful. And he wasn't no young buck, himself. If anything, they were only a few years apart. He knew most of the reason she thought those things was because no one had ever told her differently. Definitely not that piece of shit husband. Ed. Fuckin' Ed.

'_I'm sure you realized you didn't want me too. Because, otherwise, why would you get so worked up after that kiss?' _He didn't get worked up because he didn't want her. He got worked up because he thought she wouldn't want him. If only he had realized. He would never have acted that way. He was no good, but if she was willing to take him, he would let her. Daryl wanted nothing more to continue that kiss, but he had thought he was taking advantage of her.

'_I know you could never love someone like me.' _That was the most untrue thing she had said. He did love her. He loved her more than he ever thought he could love anyone and it scared the hell out of him. He didn't know how to love. That was something a Dixon was never taught. But, he knew she wouldn't care about those things. He knew she wouldn't care about the scars, about his past. She would love him no matter what. How could he have not seen that before? How could he have been so blind? He wanted to wake her, but he couldn't bring himself to. He knew she needed her sleep. Plus, he wanted her to be fully rested when he told her everything he needed to say. He needed to tell her that she was wrong. Tell her that he loved her, that he would always protect her. But, he knew he needed to choose his words carefully. He needed to find a way to make up for the awful things he had said to her. He knew he had hurt her and he wished he could take it back. But, for now there was only moving forward. He would tell her tomorrow. No, he would show her.

When Daryl reopened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the sun blaring through the window. The next thing, was the figure he had been staring at until he fell back asleep, was now gone.

He carefully got out of bed, moving his stiff body slowly. Making his way out of the room, he followed the voices leading to the kitchen. When he appeared in the doorframe, all conversation dropped. All eyes moved to look at him, smiles appearing on the many faces.

"Bout time you woke up. You gave us quite a scare yesterday." The fatherly voice of Hershel was the first to speak. "Eat up and then, I need to check the stitches on the back of your head."

Carol held a plate out to him, "It's not much. But, it's all we got right now." Daryl took the plate and gave her a smile. He wanted to pull her aside, but he knew he needed to eat something. He was feeling light-headed and his stomach was starting to growl. Even if it was just peanut butter and crackers, anything sounded good right now.

"Rick and T-Dog are setting up the prison today. You guys got all the walkers out of there. Rick said they found a whole supply room with food and water. We will be moving there tomorrow if everything goes as planned." Hershel explained as he took a bite of one of the stale crackers. Daryl only gave the man a nod as he sat down at the table.

As everyone slowly made their way out of the kitchen, he noticed Carol staring at him. She still had the same look of sadness that she had held the day before. He realized she must have thought he couldn't hear her when she made her confession to him and he wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt. He knew he was wrong for her, but he would give his life for her. He knew he would hurt her again, say something stupid, but he was going to try his hardest not to. He looked into her eyes and felt himself breaking. "Carol, I need ta talk to-" As the door swung open, he knew whatever he had to say would have to wait. Rick and T-Dog were back.

"Glad to see you awake." Rick gave the hunter a small smirk. "Had yourself a nasty fall with that walker. Good thing we brought Carol along. She saved your ass."

Daryl looked back over to Carol and noticed the blush making it's way onto her face. He knew how modest she was about taking compliments. Mostly ones about her fighting skills. "Heard ya'll are gettin the place all set up. Too bad I can't help ya. Docta's orders and all." He said as he turned his attention back to Rick.

"We will be in there tomorrow. You should see it now, man. Look's like a place we could all actually make a living." Rick looked proud of himself and rightfully so. "Lori's even coming around to the idea." Rick told them as he made his way out of the room.

Daryl looked up and noticed Carol had turned her attention to look outside the window. It seemed she was avoiding him and the thought killed him. He stood up and walked over to her, leaning against the counter. "Carol, I need ta talk to ya." He finished his earlier statement.

"Listen, Daryl. I know you didn't want me there. At the prison. I know you also want me to quit hovering you and figure out how to take care of myself." Her voice was starting to strain and he resisted the urge to reach out a pull her in his arms, "I won't be a burden to you, anymore. I promise." Her voice was quiet when she finished, still refusing to look at him.

He had hurt her worse than he had thought and even though he wanted to tell her everything, he knew now wasn't the time. He needed to make up for the things he had said. He needed to figure out a way to make Carol happy. "Ya ain't a damn burden. Ya got that? You do a lot for this group and I'm sorry if I eva made ya feel otherwise." He would have to settle on that for now.

Before, she could respond a scream echoed into the house. It had come from outside, but it was loud. Loud enough to catch the attention of the several members of their group as they all started to make their way to the front door.


	6. Sarah

**A/N: I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters. I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Please read and review. And check out the poll on tumblr!**

**Also, sorry this chapter is so short, but it is just kind of a filler! Next one will be longer!**

* * *

The scream had everyone running outside, all moving quickly to make sure it wasn't one of their own. By the time they had made it there, it was clear it wasn't. Everyone but Hershel, who was holding Judith and standing on the porch, was searching around. The screaming had stopped and no one could tell where it had come from.

Until, they heard it again. It was in the woods, a high-pitched scream that had to belong to a female. Rick turned to the group, "Everyone stay here. Me and T-Dog will go check it out." He didn't say another word before hurrying into the tree line, T-Dog on his heels.

Daryl didn't seemed pleased. Carol could tell by the look on his face. Most likely because he wasn't the one running into the woods with Rick, but she was sure Rick only made that call because of Daryl's recent injury. He wouldn't need to be going into unforeseen danger so quickly.

The group started making their way back into the house, all falling into a line. Daryl being the last to come in.

For awhile, no one spoke and the thoughts that had earlier plagued Daryl's mind had drifted into thin air. He was worried about Rick and T-Dog, they had been out there for quite some time. Stupid damn stitches, he should be the one out there. He was a tracker, he would know where to go.

"If they aren't back by sunset, I will go look for them." Glenn was the first the break the silence that had taken over the area of the kitchen.

"I'll go with you." Maggie gave him a reassuring smile and no one argued. She was strong, she would be able to take care of herself if she needed to.

Daryl stood up, and began pacing the room, chewing on his fingernails. He wanted to do something. He could tell by the look on Lori's face that she was worried. Hell, they all were.

* * *

It was nearing sunset and Maggie and Glenn were gathering supplies to head out when they heard a noise coming from outside. Voices. Familiar voices. Rick and T-Dog were back. Sighs of relief could be heard around the room.

Once they heard the door being propped open, Rick's voice became clear. "Stay here. We need to talk to the rest of the group." A slight bit of confusion surrounded the room, until Rick and T-Dog appeared in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"What is going on? Who were you talking to?" Lori was the first to speak, not giving the men a chance to explain anything.

Rick put his hands up in the air, "Slow down, Lor. I'm gettin' to it." He took a few steps farther into the room and looked at everyone individually before continuing, "We found a girl out there. She was alone, we brought her back with us. She hasn't said much, except her name is Sarah. And she lost her group a few nights ago when a herd attacked them." He took another minute to study their faces, "We couldn't just leave her out there. But, ultimately the decision is up to everyone. It will be another mouth to feed, another person to take care of."

Everyone seemed to take the information in, all of them knowing they couldn't very well leave her. Not in good faith. Not after Dale and Andrea. They wouldn't forget the good they all had left.

"She stays." Hershel broke the silence. "She is with us, now."

Rick nodded and motioned for T-Dog to go get the girl and bring her in.

Slowly, the girl made her way into the kitchen, holding T-Dog's arm for support. It seemed her leg was broken, or at least fractured. No doubt that Hershel would take a look at it later for her. She was average height, long blonde hair, and a few striking features. Carol guessed she was probably in her early thirties.

"Since she is staying with us, I think it best if we move ahead with the plan to go to the prison tomorrow." Rick suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Carol couldn't sleep, thoughts of tomorrow's journey, Daryl, and the new girl roaming her mind. She had met her at the same time as everyone else, and the girl genuinely seemed nice. After talking to her for a bit, she said the last she remembered she was 27 years old, but she didn't know how many birthdays had passed. The young woman's name was Sarah and she was quite thin. Honestly, she was quite pretty, too. Long, blonde hair and brown eyes. As if it was troubling her enough now to fall asleep, she could hear people mumbling outside of the door to the study, obviously coming from the living room. She knew it wasn't T-Dog, since he had opted to stay on the floor of the study with her, but she couldn't figure out who it was. Being curious, she slowly made her way off the couch, making sure not to wake the sleeping man on the floor. She creaked open the door and went into the hallway, but she stopped before she rounded the corner. She could now make out the voices and she was sure who one of them was. **Daryl**. She paused, knowing it was wrong to listen in, but not being able to help herself.

"I'm sure losin' ya group was hard on ya. But these are good people. They won't hurt ya." A gruff voice spoke into the darkness.

Carol could hear the sound of someone clearing their throat, "It was hard. It is hard. They were my friends, I can't just get over something like that. How could they be there one day and gone the next? Nothing of them left behind." Carol knew the voice must belong to the new woman. She wasn't sure why, but something in her felt lonely all of a sudden. She swallowed the thoughts as soon as they came to her, though.

"I lost my brother. He weren't no good half tha damn time, but he was still my brother. All I had lefta him was his hand an' some damn pills. And his bike, that one came in handy, though." He gave a small grunt and Carol could feel the smile that must be on his face. She realized the feelings that had snuck up on her were those of jealousy. Daryl was hard enough to get to open up to, after years, but all of a sudden he was staying up late consoling the new woman. She almost scoffed at the thought, but immediately felt guilty. This woman had done nothing to her. She knew that and the woman did seem like she could fit in with their group. Plus, Daryl wasn't hers. He had made that perfectly clear. Not wanting to interrupt them, or sit there and listen to them speak anymore, Carol slowly made her way back to the study.

She laid down on the couch letting the feelings take over her. She knew none of them had really gotten to know this woman and she still was having a hard time that Daryl seemed to be the first one reaching out to her. The first one trying to make her feel comfortable. It seemed so out of place to her. She shook her head. If Daryl was attracted to her, Carol had no place to stop that. He deserved to be happy. After all, isn't that all she had ever wanted for him?


End file.
